1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an audio-visual education system using movable toys, which allow complex sound signals to be output from a plurality of movable toys respectively or simultaneously and relevant movable toys to respectively or simultaneously perform movements corresponding to the sound signals during output of the sound signals, or to perform the movements regardless of output of the sound signals, thus steeply improving an educational effect and an audio-visual effect.
2. The Background Art
In general, there are many sound signal regenerative apparatuses such as a tape recorder, a VCR, a CD player, a computer, and the likes. However, they have only a function to regenerate sound signals recorded on a recording medium and output the sound signals through a speaker. Since various sound signals recorded on the recording medium are all output through only one speaker, for example, if contents recorded on the recording medium, i.e., conversation of many people or speech of drama, are regenerated through one of the sound signal regenerative apparatuses, it is impossible to exactly know who speaks now.
Meanwhile, since conventional movable toys provide only fixed and limited movements and sounds and can""t provide various movements and sounds suitable for time and situation, they can""t provide users with the feeling of movement and the sense for the real.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved audio visual education system using movable toys, which allow complex sound signals to be output from a plurality of movable toys respectively or simultaneously and relevant movable toys to respectively or simultaneously perform movements corresponding to the sound signals during output of the sound signals, or to perform the movements regardless of output of the sound signals, thus steeply improving an educational effect and an audio-visual effect.
The foregoing object is accomplished by providing an audio-visual education system using movable toys, the system having a typical sound signal regenerative apparatus for regenerating sound signals and various control signals recorded on a recording medium; a multichannel radio transmitter 2 which is mounted on a stereo output terminal of the sound signal regenerative apparatus, the radio transmitter 2 separating sound signals, and call signals and movement control signals on specific movable toys, and emitting each of the signals in the air; a plurality of movable toys manufactured to move their mouth, hands, feet, or all body by power; a plurality of radio receivers respectively mounted in each of the movable toys, the radio receivers for receiving the signals emitted from the radio transmitter and for controlling the relevant movable toy according to the received signals to output sound signals and/or move at least one or more portions of the toy""s body when the relevant movable toy is called by the call signal from the radio transmitter; and a plurality of speakers respectively munted in each of the movable toys, the speakers for outputting the sound signal received from the radio receiver.
When users hear conversation, drama, or chorus through this system, the plurality of movable toys output sound signals different from each other separately or simultaneously, and also perform movements corresponding to the sound signals during output of the sound signals. Furthermore, each of the movable toys can also move regardless of output of the sound signals. Thus providing improved audio-visual educational effect and the feeling of movement.
The foregoing and other objects and features of the present invention will become more fully apparent to persons of ordinary skill in the art from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.